Collie (emo fiction)
by ErynBear
Summary: So this was an old one shot crap story I had. I was a bit odd but whatever.


CHAPTER 1

''Let go of me!'' you shout. ''Let go I was set up!'' ''In you go sweetheart.'' said one of the two men in the white outfits. Then just like that they throw you into a room. ''Let me out!'' you scream. You kick an yell but nothing happens. After a few moments you get up an turn around. Then the first thing you see sitting on one of the two beds (the only things in the room) is a guy. He looked about your age. He had bright blue eyes, black an blond hair and was tall. He was just amazing to look at. ''What IS going on?!'' you say half asking. ''Well...It seems that THEY think that your nuts so you got dumped in here like the rest of us. Its two people to a room an they don't have anyone ells that you can share with so it looks like you get to stay with me.'' he said smiling brightly. Boy oh Boy was he cute. ''Hey big eyes, what are you staring at?'' you shake your head, ''nothing.'' you say real quick. ''So what's gona happen now?'' you wonder what they are going to do to you here. ''Well they are goin to make us do everything to gather, eat, sleep, shower-'' ''Wait a minute!'' you shout waving your hands around. ''Shower? You mean I have to undress in front of you?!'' ''Yah.'' ''Ok not gonahappen!'' you say quickly. ''Well that's how things are done here.'' ONE MONTH LATER ''St- st- st- stop it!'' you yell. Your boyfriend Collie is ticklen you. You two really hit it off after the first day together. ''Oh come on _ you know you like it when I tickle you!'' he laughs. You here someone coming, you both sit up (you were on Collie's bed together). You jump up an scurry over to your own bed an sit on it. You see a man in white walk by your guys window (that has bars on it!). After a minute you can no longer hear his foot steps. You look over at Collie. Hes looking at you. ''We're busting out, I'm sick of this. I can't even have any fun with my girl with out shock treatment!'' he says angry. ''Iv got an idea love...'' You smile.

CHAPTER 2''Collieeeee.'' you say to your Bo. ''What?'' he says looking back at you. He was standing in front of your guys barred window. ''What if we get caught? What will happen?'' ''I don't know, but we aren't going to get caught- here he comes!'' Then a man comes to the door he has your dinner. You two sit on your beds. When he opens your door Collie jumps up an lands on him. The big man falls to the ground an you jump up an take your dinner tray an knock him out. ''Run.'' Collie says an grabs your hand an drags you out the door. You guys run down the hall an out the door. You see a car sitting there. ''Come on that's are ride!'' He drags you in an the car takes off. The guy driving turns around. ''Hey I'm Vic.'' he says. ''You must be _. Collies always talking about you. I know some one that works there so I was able to come an see him but you guys never had the same free time out so I never got to meet you.'' ''uuummm...Hi.'' you finely say. ''Don't mind him he rambles.'' Collie says into your ear. Then you feel something on your ear. Collies nibbling on it. ''Come on, not when we're in a car with your friend.'' ''Fine. Hey Vic, lets get a few hours in then we can stop at a motel for the night.'' ''Ok.'' he said looking back an smiling at us.

CHAPTER 3

''Collie lets go to the beach.'' you say looking out the window. ''Ok, just let me finish an get dressed.'' Collie says from in the shower. You grab your coat from out of the closet an sit on the bed. ''Hey love, can you grab my pants for me?'' ''Yah'' you say. You get up and grab Collies pants out of the motel dresser. ''Here.'' you say walking into the bathroom. You toss him his pants. ''Thank ya. Ok, lets role!'' he says an you two walk on down to the beach. ''So your friend Vic seems nice.'' ''Yah he is. He's like a brother to me.'' You smile shyly at him. ''_ I have to ask ya something love, would you-'' You kiss him. You new what he was going to say so he decided to just show him what you think. ''Is that a yes?'' he ask. ''Mayyyyybe.'' you say smiling bigly. You here something. You guys turn around an Vic is run down torts you guys. When he reaches you he's out of breath. ''Hhhh...he...hey...guys, we've got a problem.''

CHAPTER 4

''Ok...ok lets not freak. We just have to stay put in here until they back down.'' ''Collie,'' Vic said an grabbing Collie by the arm. ''Man Iv got two strikes already babe, I can't get a third if I'm caught with you guys.'' Vics eye brows were coming to gather. You were standing in the door way. ''K. I understand. Vic, you've done so much for me- well us now, already. Thanks.'' Collie said. ''Look, I'll give you my car. I can take a bus home. That way you can get away.'' Vic flat out said. So that was that. Vic left. You guys weren't to leave your room for a few day at least. ''Hey, um Collie.'' ''Yah sweetie.'' ''Um...you member the other night.?'' ''Yah'' ''Um...Collie.'' ''Yesss.'' ''I think that...im...I might be...pregnant.'' ''What!'' you herd him scream. You herd him jump up. He ran right into the bathroom. ''You are?!'' ''Well I think I might be.'' you said. ''Really?'' he pushed on. He pulled you in an held you. He kissed you on the lips. Then it became more than a kiss. THE NEXT MORNING. ''I'm hungry.'' you say. ''We have some food in here. Now lets see...how about some...coco puffs?'' ''Sure'' you say. ''What should we name are baby?'' he asks. You are so taken about how he feels. You can tell that he really wants this baby. ''Do you think its gona be a boy or girl?'' ''I don't know.'' you say to him. ''Well as long as the baby an you are ok, it wont matter to me.'' he comes over to you an puts his head on your belly. ''Hello in there.'' he says. ''I can't wait to see you.'' he says again. ''Collie, you really want to have this baby don't you?'' ''Of cores. I love kids. They love me. I love you.'' your heart melts as he puts a hand on your belly an kisses you softly on the head. ''But, we have to be careful. If they find us, an the baby...'' Collie says. You didn't think of that. If they find you who knows what's goan happen with the baby. ''We need to run.'' he says.

CHAPTER 5

You sat there looking at the second pregnancy test. It was a -. How am I going to tell him you thought. He really wanted a baby. Maybe I can get pregnant before its to soon to notice. Yes, that's it, I'll get pregnant for real. ''Oh Collie.'' you said walking out of the bathroom. ''Yah'' he says turning his head to look at you. His eyes almost pop out of his head when he sees that you only have a towel on. You go an sit next to him. ''Ok,'' he starts ''no matter how much I want to, I don't think that it would be a good idea right now fer that.'' your smile fades. Oh ... that wasn't part of your plan. ''Hun,'' you say ''I really want ta.'' So after that he takes you in his arms an kisses you softly then harder an harder. ONE WEEK LATER. You go in the bathroom an do a few test. They all come out positive. Good. ''Love, _ I think we should get going now. ''ok'' you say. You pack up your few things. Vic had, had some stuff for you guys an had gotn something's in the main office. You guys get in the car an are off. ''So how do you feel?'' Collie asks you. ''Ok, sleepy but ok.'' you says smiling brightly. You look over an you see a cop car coming up on you. ''Oh crud...Collie we've got a problem.''

CHAPTER 6''Collie pull over please!'' ''No.'' he said looking back. ''Collie! I'm not going to prison! Now stop it! At best we could be sent back to where we were! Because, are baby is not being born in jail!'' ''Ok alright!'' Collie pulls the car over. The cop car comes up next to you guys. ''Oh god oh god oh god'' you say quietly. Collie takes your hand an squeezes it. You know you love him an you know that your gona have to run. ''Ok here he comes. When he gets close then I punch it. That way we get head start.'' he says. ''Ok.'' you say to him. ''I love you.'' he says. A tear comes down cheek. ''I love you too.'' The cop gets closer. Oh god. Annnnnnnnnn poof you guys are gone. Collie takes off at full speed. ''Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooop ppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee eeeee!'' he yells ''Collie I think I'm gona be sick!'' you yell. ''Collie!'' ''Ok, once we get up far enough I slow down hun. Just close your eyes an breath an relax.'' You did what he said. You relaxed an after an few minutes you are yelling an having as much fun as he is.

CHAPTER 7

''Collie I felt a kick!'' He turns around ta you an puts a hand on your belly. ''Hello in there.'' he says. Your at 24weeks in. You guys have been roaming all over. You guys have been thinking about going to Canada. ''We need ta start thinking about names.'' he said. ''I want pizza.'' you say. ''Ok-'' ''an a corndog. An some chips. I'm just hunger.'' ''Ok how about we jus go to McDonalds?'' ''Yummy'' you say getting into the car. ''Okay now that we have some gas we wont have ta walk anywhere.'' You guy pull up to the drive through. You lean over Collie. ''Can I get a number 1, 4, 5, 7, 8, an a number 10.'' you turn your head, ''an what do ya want hun?'' he looks at you with amusement. ''Just a number three.'' he says smiling. You guys pull up an the drive through lady hands you guys all of your orders. She looks at Collie an picks up a phone. Collie looks at her mad. He try's to read her lips. Collie takes the money an tosses it into the window an stomps on the gas. ''Collie what was that?'' ''Well if I didn't pay I would be a thief an I'm not.'' ''No, the zipping out of there, what's the problem?'' ''She was calling the cops on us.'' ''Oh my god, people know who we are.'' you say.

CHAPTER 8

''I'm cold.'' you say. Your snuggled up in the backseat trying to sleep while Collies driving. ''Hunny that's all of the blankets that we have. You've got my coat on too. What ells do you want? We cant stop and buy more of them. Its not safe. People know us.'' ''Collie, I hate this, I hate the way we live. I hate the food we eat, I hate the head akes that I get everyday from sleeping like this...I hate sleeping in this car. I hate it all!'' you yell. Collie pulls over. He turns around an faces you. ''What would you like me to do?'' he said commly. ''I dont know.'' you whisper. Your breath came out cold, it was so easy to see. He climbed into the back with you. You guys snuggled up together. ''Ill think of something. '' he said. u guys where in the middle of no where. it was cold and fogy.

CHAPTER 9

You look down at your tummy. You wish you could see your feet. ''I don't wan' a live like this...'' you say flat out. You start crying. Collie looks at you for a moment and then opens his door. He steps out and opens your door. He climbs in next to you. ''I love you.'' he says. He grabs your chin and pulls you close. You can feel his kiss. After a few minutes you guys are rolling around in the backseat, your cold but you've taken your close off anyhow. You guys lay under the pile of blankets. Keeping each other warm with your own body heat. ''mmmmmmmmm...'' you grown... The love is deep. Collie is taller than you are, you heads don't really meet when your laying top on top. Your heads in his chest, you nuzzle him and he cullers up around you. Protecting you.


End file.
